


Prompt 7: How we met

by maybe_qchan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_qchan/pseuds/maybe_qchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has to try and explain how he and Mabel met to some friends who've only know them as a couple and not siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 7: How we met

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely prompt I wrote while thoroughly buzzed from enough bottles of Bulmers, it's turned out to be my most popular fic on my blog (that wasn't reblogged by doublepines)
> 
> Originally written on tumblr March 15th 2015

 

ohhh boy drunken writing!

====================================

“So how did it happen?”

“What?” Dipper asked over the loud music, handing over payment for the drinks to the bartender.

“You and Mabel! How’d you guys meet?”

Dipper’s eyes widened as he stared at the woman next to her. He’d known Lisa for several months now and they’d become pretty good friends. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this question would eventually pop up.

“I just realized you’ve never actually told me. Or maybe I never asked. But I’m looking at her and..” and with those words her eyes drifted back to the dancefloor, where the woman in question was tearing up the place, clad in bright colours and a scarf around the forehead, sweat on her brow, a joyful laugh on her lips.

He swallowed and picked up two pint glasses off the bar, trying to not appear nervous. Lisa picked up the other two.

“Weeelll.. We’ve known each other since we were kids, really”

“Oh, really? That long?” she responded as they made their way back to their table. Lisa’s boyfriend Trevor was anxiously eyeing his drink in Lisa’s hand. “Thanks for the help, Tre”

“Hey, someone had to watch our stuff, Mabel’s on the floor again”

“We noticed”

Lisa sat down next to Trevor, passing over a pint of beer that he accepted graciously.

“Ok, so you grew up together” Lisa returned to the topic at hand.

“Um.. yeah. She’s been my best friend since.. since I could see”

“Aww”

Dipper stared into his pint of cider nervously and swallowed again.

“Come on, don’t be shy! When did you fall in love with her?!” Lisa gripped Trevor’s sleeve.

“Uh.. W-well.. we’ve been through a lot together. Good times, bad times. We’ve always had each other, you know?”

Lisa and Trevor nodded.

“She’s.. pulled me out of a bunch bad places. She helped me get over a previous.. relationship.. you know, stuff like that”

Lisa and Trevor nodded.

“Not before he had to fight a shapeshifting monster that turned into an image of himself as it froze in a cryo chamber!” Mabel happily cut in as she skipped over to the table a sat down next to Dipper.

Lisa and Trevor nodded.

“Right. Of course. Facing yourself in a bad relationship is always difficult” Trevor mused as he continued his beer.

Dipper sweated and kicked Mabel under the table. Mabel elbowed him, grinning and sipping her cider.

“But you know, he actually rescued me from a giant robot once, that was going to destroy a whole town! This crazy midget guy had had it out for us ever since I’d turned him down!”

“Oh my god” Lisa gasped, then carefully leaned in “.. was she in an abusive relationship?”

“Uh.. something like that” Dipper could feel sweat drops on the side of his head.

“I’ll say. That guy was pretty creepy, though I originally felt sorry for him. Then he tried to kil-!”

“KISS her! And it was just the most inappropriate timing! You know?” Dipper interrupted and took her hand roughly to stop her.

“Yeah. Guys who move way too fast and don’t respect you are just.. that’s awful” Lisa kept listening to the two.

  
“..so we fought the giant blood sucking bat..”

“Oh man tell me about it. Life can really feel like it’s draining you out, right Tre?”

“.. and the mind controlling aliens..”

“Sometimes you just don’t feel like yourself and you have to face hard truths, word”

“..there was also an evil Dorito shaped being of pure energy that we had get rid of..”

“Our inner demons are usually the worst“

  
Mabel eventually got up to go get herself another drink, while Dipper wiped his brow.

“We-well, after all THAT.. we-we uh.. found ourselves in our old treehouse”

“Yeah?”

“It was like five years ago, during one of the family gatherings. And we’d eaten and everyone was really loud and I just went out for fresh air and on a whim decided to climb the old treehouse. And.. I was sitting there, thinking my thoughts, what I want to do in the future, where my life is going, you know”

Nodding.

“And Mabel climbs in to check up on me. And we talk a little and there was only a little lantern in there that lit up the place. So everything was kinda orange and warm. And you could hear the chatter from inside the house. It was a pleasant atmosphere, you know?”

Mabel came back with her drink and sat down again. She continued the story for him.

“So both of us just sort of stare at this lantern and eventually we’re just staring at each other and it makes me smile and we’re both just smiling and then move to give each other a hug. And he just absentmindedly says he’s happy I’m here with him and it makes me really glad so I just kinda snuggle into his chest and mutter I love you. And I didn’t realize I’d said it out loud and he looks at me in surprise and I stare at him like oh god why did I say that and then he just kinda leans in and kisses me..”

Lisa and Trevor stare at her intently.

“..aaaand we kinda ended up just kissing and snuggling for like 20 minutes and the whole thing just felt so RIGHT I knew there and then I wanted to stay with him, no matter what”

She took his hand under the table and smiled at Lisa and Trevor.

“And I know he felt the same cause he cried and told me the same thing!”

“I did not cry!”

“You shed a tear” she stuck her tongue out at him.

“That’s not even remotely the same thing!”

“I moved you to tears with my mere presence and affection!”

The two started elbowing and poking at each other in fits of laughter, while Lisa took Trevor’s hand.

“It’s kinda sickly sweet how cute they are together”

“Yeah. I think I need another drink”

“Agreed”


End file.
